1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a DC-DC converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
To accumulate regenerative energy, which is produced by electric motors, or power-generation energy, which is produced by solar cells, in a storage battery or the like in order to reuse the accumulated energy, a bidirectional DC-DC converter is often used (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-35675).
However, conventional bidirectional DC-DC converters perform control to increase a charging voltage when the charging voltage decreases due to a decrease in a rail voltage while a bidirectional DC-DC converter performs charging operation. Therefore, a load on the supply side that supplies the rail voltage increases and the rail voltage further decreases, resulting in an increase in variation in the rail voltage, which is a problem.